


Fresh Perspective

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected voice of reason (and brilliance) pipes up as the available Turks try to decide what to do just after the main game party leaves Midgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeroseneShowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroseneShowers/gifts).



They could not possibly be serious. 

It was so twisted, convoluted, and needlessly complex of a plan. The task was simple and Elena had no idea why Tseng - for all his sleek good looks - was making it so difficult.

Elena could not remember a time when the Turks had attempted to be so round-about getting a job done. For all the time she’d been in contact with the Department of Administrative Research, she had understood that while they worked quietly, behind the scenes to get the information they needed and accomplish the jobs they had to do, she had no idea that they were capable of leaving so much to chance.

The party that just left Midgar were running for their lives and that wasn't going to change just because of a little layover with some chocobos in the middle of nowhere. She did not understand how a handful of clues were a foolproof plan. Granted rumor would take them far enough, but what would happen when the fear and anger began to wane? Did Tseng and Rude not think of that? 

Maybe they were just too exhausted. Tseng looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

Elena listened a while longer, not offering anything and her face set in impassive lines. Ignored for the most part by the two men in the room, her status as a rookie Turk affording her the luxury of just listening and looking on as the hatched this plan for steering the people who stood the best chance at....

Wait, they were supposed to be the ones who took on Sephiroth? Sephiroth as in THE Sephiroth who'd gone missing but, it seemed was not dead after all just going around screwing shit up and threatening ShinRa? No wait, the whole Planet?

Elena's face altered into a stern mask of disbelief, her mouth growing into a thinner line as the senior Turks were talking about paying off someone in Kalm to pick a fight with one of the party, forcing them to move on from there. 

This was ridiculous! She'd heard about these people, more than capable of taking on anyone they could throw in their path. Paying someone off was not the way to go.

"Excuse me." Her tone was terse and Tseng shot her a scalding look when she spoke out. That was embarrassing but not as embarrassing as it would be if they tried to pull off this convoluted scheme that was leaving too much to chance.

She steeled herself and sat up straighter. She was a Turk now; it was time to act like it. "It would be more efficient and less risky for us to meet them along the path somewhere. Not to engage in battle as Rude's ribs are still healing, but to tell them which way to go." she pointed out, her confidence growing as her audience grew attentive.

Tseng rolled his eyes and maybe Rude did too, who could tell with the sunglasses and perpetual smirk? "Elena that is foolish. They would never believe us and go the opposite way. If we told them the opposite though...."

Elena could see the wheels turning in his head but he was making this too hard again. And wasting time with it too. Hadn't he said they had to come up with a plan quickly?

"Sir, no." It sounded more commanding than she'd intended, but she went on. "That is too complicated and also too risky." Thinking fast, a light when on in her mind and she saw how it would work.

"I'll just tell them."

The twin (maybe, again Rude was impossible to read) looks of consternation and Tseng's mouth already open to call her down again caused her to rush on ahead, slightly breathless. "Everything about me screams new recruit. Fresh suit, new shoes, and they've never met me before. Letting a few choice words drop at the right time would be simple."

Narrowing her eyes as Tseng's mouth clamped shut again, she smiled just a little. "We meet them somewhere on the road. I predict that running and rumor will carry them on past Chocobo Farm and probably on to the caves beyond the Zolem." The timing would be about right, no need to manufacture anything as they knew that Sephiroth was heading that way. 

"We wait there, set up a conversation for them to overhear where I, being the idiot new girl, drop a few pieces of information in their laps. Sir, you could even call me out for it and Rude could look," just as impassive as he was now? Well, his eyebrow was twitching a little bit so maybe there was hope. "Unimpressed."

She leaned back in her chair, suddenly very nervous for having rattled out such a simple plan but confident that it would work like a charm, she waited. What happened next was up to Tseng.

Who said nothing, looking at her with hard eyes. Elena's jaw set firm however, unable and unwilling to look away from his stare. No words, just that hard look and who knows what was going on in his head. 

Elena braced herself for the worst. Turks didn't retire and if she'd just crossed some line, telling the Director his job, she'd not life out the day. Well, she could cope with that. It wasn't like there was much left for her in the slums anyway. She took a deep breath and managed to lift her head a fraction of an inch, chin jutting forward in a show of what she hoped was strength of character and not just bravado.

"She's right." The baritone approval from, of all people, Rude. "She just did it to us, imagine what she could do to strangers."

Another long minute passed in silence and eventually Tseng nodded, his expression unchanged.

"Excellent plan, Elena. You are going to be a valuable addition to this team. We leave in an hour."

 


End file.
